Nous nous manquons tant !
by Catirella
Summary: Grand weekend, petit cadeau... Que vous arrive t’il quand vous êtes séparer de l’être aimé ? ... YAOI ... [Série Petit OS : Numéro 5]


Titre : **Nous nous manquons tant !**

Auteur : Catirella

Béta : Hlo

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Duo/Heero

Genre : Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie…

**Hlo, béta de Catirella :**

_Tu as l'art de me rendre le sourire ma grande… Merci pour tout !_

**Note de l'auteur :**

Ecrit le 31 mai 2006 de 20h40 à 22h15… (interrompue pour aller m'occuper de ma fille ! Grrrrrrrrrr… )  
Toujours très court !

Encore quelque chose de différent !

**Pour toi Hlo… Elle est heureuse là où elle est et votre lien existera toujours… Je t'embrasse très fort, Cat** (_Je parle d'une chatte pour éviter toute confusion_)

Bonne lecture et Gros Bisous… Catirella

♣ o ♣

Toujours les changements de temps, attention…  
**_Gomen_** d'avance pour les inconditionnels du français et de la grammaire. Biz, Catirella

♣ o ♣

◊ **Merci à Hlo pour cette correction expresse. **◊

* * *

**Nous nous manquons tant !**

**

* * *

**

Qui n'a pas connu ces petits moments de déprime où vous n'avez plus envie de rien…

Vous ne voyez même pas comment vous sortir de cette mini dépression qui n'a pas encore pris possession de vous..

Gros Soupir !

J'ai besoin de lui !

Mais il n'est pas là et je ne le reverrai peut-être jamais… Notre dernière dispute remontre à 8 semaines et plus aucune nouvelle de lui… Il devais partire pour le Japon pour son boulot et moi, comme un baka, je lui crie dessus la veille de son départ.

Baka, baka, baka …

Je ne sais même pas quand il revient aux USA.

Vous vous levez comme tous les jours vers 11 heures (Enfin pour moi) et faites le quotidien. Puis il faut se rendre à votre boulot, plutôt cabinet de merde, que vous aimiez il y a 8 semaines mais qui là vous tape sur les nerfs… Vous êtes Sexologue, conseiller conjugal par moment et même souvent quand cela dévie !

**Quel bordel !**

Et c'est reparti pour des : « _Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai toujours envie et si ma femme est frigide._ », « _Je n'ai aucun orgasme depuis que nous sommes ensembles et je simule._ » Je ne vous dis pas la tête du mec ! … « _Depuis que les enfants sont arrivés, ma femme se laisse aller !_ », « _Mon mari ne me regarde plus comme avant, je sais que j'ai pris plus de 25 kilos mais quand même. _», « _Notre fils nous a surpris et depuis nous sommes bloqués._ » **etc etc etc**… Et des « _J'ai des envie de meurtre, je ne **le/la** supporte plus ! Et pourtant **je l'aime** !_ »

Et vous ! Vous auriez bien besoin de consulter car vous allez au plus mal. **Ou, mieux !** … Tuer un ou deux couples qui vous gonflent toutes les semaines depuis plus de 6 mois avec leurs petits problèmes dont vous n'avez mais alors rien à foutre…

Qu'ils s'achètent le **Kamasutra** une bonne fois pour toute…

Votre denier couple vient de partir.

Eux, ils sont mignons. Un couple donc l'homme a atteint ses 84 printemps il y a 2 mois, et où madame s'inquiète qu'il ne soit plus en forme depuis plusieurs années. Elle a la santé mamie !

J'adore ce couple… J'aimerais tellement leur ressembler dans plus de 55 ans. Si je suis toujours en vie bien sûr !

Mais là, c'est mal barré…

Dieu qu'il vous manque !

Avec du recul, je me rends compte que cette dispute, ou plutôt mon coup de colère, était futile.

Bon, OK !

Il aurait pu vous dire plus tôt qu'il avait accepté de partir un an au Japon pour sa carrière. Et en plus qu'il devait partir au plus vite.

**7 jours !**

7 jours après, il était à l'aéroport pour prendre son avion qui allait l'emporter loin de vous, et vous à votre appart à faire la tête et surtout à pleurer toutes les larmes de votre corps.

Vous êtes ensembles depuis le lycée et c'est la première fois que vous êtes séparés.

**8 semaines !**

A-t-il rencontré quelqu'un, pour qu'il ne vous ait pas passé un seul coup de fil.

Vous… Pris de remords au bout de 12 jours et surtout ne tenant plus de ne pas entendre ses « **Baka** » qui vous manquent mime de rien, vous n'avez pas pu résister à l'envie de téléphoner, mais voilà… Il a coupé la ligne de son portable. Seul lien qui vous restait avec lui.

Vous ne pouvez pas appeler sa boite pour savoir. Il vous l'a formellement interdit avant de quitter l'appartement au vu de la scène de ménage que vous lui avez fait et vous lui avez répondu sur le coup de la colère « Je n'en ai rien à foutre où tu vas ! Eclate-toi bien et ne prends pas la peine de me contracter, j'aurais mieux à faire Yuy. »

**Dieu** que vous regrettez ces dernières paroles. Il n'y a pas un soir où vous ne pleurez pas. Vous l'aimez tellement.

Vos meilleurs amis ont pourtant essayé de vous sortir et ils vous ont invité à dîner à plusieurs reprises, mais vous avez tout refusé depuis son départ.

Ce soir ne fait pas exception aux autres depuis ces 8 semaines.

Vous avez même perdu quelques kilos ! Vous qui n'étiez déjà pas très gros avant !

Vous rentrez donc. Et une fois vos chaussures enlevées, allez directement dans votre chambre. Vous vous allongez tout habillé et pleurez.

Vous n'en pouvez plus de vous retrouver seul. En plus, la saison vous renvoie ce froid que vous éprouvez semaine après semaine, jour après jour, heure après heure, et minute après minute.

**Votre cœur a tellement mal.**

Perdu dans votre monde sans lui, vous n'avez même pas fait attention que ce vendredi soir il y avait quelqu'un d'assis dans le salon.

Comme vous n'allumez plus les lumières depuis son départ, cela ne risquait pas à 20h passées et plein mois de décembre.

Une main se pose sur vos cheveux et les caresse. Cela vous apporte un petit réconfort.

Et puis, on vous force à vous redresser et là vous vous rendez compte que quelque chose vient de chambouler votre dépression grandissante…

Vous ouvrez enfin les yeux et il est là. En face de vous…

**Rêvez-vous ? **

« Duo !.?. »

**Non. Vous ne rêvez pas !**

« Heero ? »

Il vous sourit.

« HERRO. »

Vous vous jetez dans ses bras. Vos pleurs redoublent.

« Mon ange ne pleure plus ! Je suis là… Ne pleure plus, mon amour. »

« Je… je t'aime tellement Heero… Tu es réel hein ? »

« Oui… Oui, je suis réel et je ne vais plus te quitter mon amour. Ces deux mois sans toi m'ont encore plus ouvert les yeux et le cœur… Je ne peux pas vivre loin de toi si longtemps. »

Vous le regardez avec amour et les larmes continuent de couler le long de vos joues toutes rouges de bonheur.

« Tu m'as manqué, c'est horrible… J'ai voulu te téléphoner, Heechan, mais ton portable a été coupé ! »

« On me l'a volé en arrivant. J'ai dû en reprendre un sur place. Et j'avoue que j'étais en colère les 3 premières semaines et j'avais beaucoup de travail… Et puis, j'ai eu honte de ma conduite et j'ai voulu te faire une surprise. Ils ont dû prendre de nouvelles dispositions pour la personne qui a pris ma place au Japon… »

« Tu ne repars pas ? Tu restes pour toujours avec moi ? »

« Oui mon amour. Je ne te quitte plus ! Tu m'as tellement manqué toi aussi Duo. Dieu, que tu m'as manqué… J'ai eu peur de te perdre… Je t'aime tant. »

Duo ne tient plus et l'embrasse.

**8 semaines !**

Un baiser timide qui se fait pressant. Heero prend Duo sur ses genoux et commence à lui ôter sa chemise.

« Tu as perdu du poids mon ange ? »

« Voui… Pas très faim quand tu n'es pas là mon cœur ! »

« On va remédier à cela mon ange… Mais là ! J'ai terriblement envie de toi ! »

Duo se mord la lèvre et se blottit torse nu contre l'homme de sa vie.

« Fais-moi l'amour comme au premier jour. Fais-moi redécouvrir ton corps et les sensations que toi seul peux me donner… Je ne fais qu'un avec toi Heechan, et sans toi je ne vie plus… Bienvenu à la maison mon cœur… Je t'aime Heero ! »

Heero soupire de bonheur et enlace encore plus son ange.

Avez-vous déjà eu cette sensation d'avoir failli perdre ce qui en fait vous faisait vivre. Cette force qui vous fait avancer tous les jours. La personne qui se complète avec vous et qui, lorsqu'elle n'est plus là, vous manque cruellement ?

**Moi, OUI !**

Pour ma carrière, j'ai failli tout perdre… Une dispute futile pour vous, mais capitale pour lui !

Cette nuit, vous allez faire à nouveau connaissance avec votre âme sœur.

L'odeur de ses cheveux, la douceur de sa peau, son regard améthyste qui vous trouble tant quand il vous fixe avec désir et passion, ses lèvres ! Oh, ses lèvres que vous êtes en train d'embrasser à cet instant…

**Oui !**

Cette nuit sera l'une des plus belles qui vous allez lui offrir en cadeau d'excuse pour avoir fait pleurer votre Ange pendant ces 8 semaines… Car vous savez !

Vous aussi vous avez pleuré tous les soirs dans votre chambre d'hôtel durant ces 8 semaines de séparation.

Un lien vous unit à tout jamais.

_**Votre amour l'un pour l'autre !**_

_**Fini…**_

**Et de cinq !  
Je sais bien compté hein ! No commentaire Hlo **_(Hihi… T'inquiète, je ne suis pas prof de math… Que dire… Bravo? Hlo)_**…****Je sais ! ****Cat**  
**Alors, il vous a plu celui-ci ?** _(OUI ! Beaucoup.. Enfin, personnellement. Hlo)_**…****Je sais aussi. ****Cat**_  
_**Cette fois, ils sont ensembles dés le départ nos petits chouchous…** _(Au moins ils ne perdent plus temps à se tourner autour. Hlo) _**…** **HENTAI ! Cat_  
_Misou…** _(Tient ? Ce n'est plus « Kikou » ? Hlo) _**... Je fais comme je veux na ! Cat **

_**Catirella**_

**Une review ? Si le cœur vous en dit bien sûr.** _(Evidemment ! Hlo)_


End file.
